American Girl
by crystal97
Summary: Amelia F. Jones was your typical american teen, but she was constantly bullied and was unpopular along with her group of friends. When Nikki Coleman takes a prank too far Amelia is fed up nd along with her friends is about to show just how much of an American girl she is. Their goal: winning the hearts of the popular boys in their school even if it means breaking all the rules USUK


Crystal: so here's a new story idea I have been having

Rating: M for many things lol lemons, cursing, high school drama, etc.

pairings: Englandxfem!America, Spainxfem!Romano, Germanyxfem!Italy, Prussiaxfem!Canada

Unfortunate Situation

Amelia F. Jones woke up a morning of April groaning loudly as the digital alarm clock played hollaback girl in the background. She sighed smashing her hand on the snooze button as she yelled into her furry american flag pillow. She hated the word that popped next into her head: School. She got up her curly dirty blonde hair in a knotted mess. She currently wore a shirt too large for her that reached her knees and even slipped off one shoulder. Her big blue eyes were currently droopy and tired. She hated school more than anything. More than crocks. More than when a cashier at Mc. Donald's messed up her order

Amelia was your average bubbly 16 year old teen in the end if her sophomore year. Her only mistake was being too shy to show it. She was attractive and had very well 'developed attributes'. if you know what guys mean. But of course with her 'shy' personality juxtaposing with her bubbly one, she was a target to the jealous popular girls (AKA*cough* mean girls *cough*) who bullied her and kicked her around constantly. Her friends, of equal beauty and personalities that still wouldn't help them survive the food chain also had the same problem...because of her. Now going back with our heroine, she yawned loudly going past her sister's room that upon looking inside saw that her twin was already dressed.

Madeline Williams was your typical shy cutie. She was cute period. overload cute, but of course the fact that she was Amelia's sister made her an unfortunate target because they had on many occasions confused her for Amelia although they were clearly different. Anyways Amelia stopped mid hallway and groaned again. She kept forgetting that she had her own restroom connected to her room. She ran jumping the shower and getting out quickly as she got the smell of breakfast. She placed on her cliche uniform. The plaid dark red skirt with the short sleeved white dress shirt, long sleeve thin blue uniform cardigan, and calf long silk socks with low cute brown boots. She clipped back her bangs grabbing her backpack and jumping down stairs.

Her sister had her pancakes on the table with a side dish of eggs bacon and orange juice. Madeline smiled. "I knew you'd come running down the moment I prepared breakfast", she chuckled. Amelia pouted, but continued to gulp down her breakfast. "Long night for mom and dad I suppose", Amelia said casually. "Yeah, they were exhausted from another business trip and well you know mom would have gotten up tired to make breakfast", she smiled sadly. Those were the consequences of being rich. Amelia nodded after finishing her orange juice. "I know" and she pulled Madeline outside without warning. "Slow down Amelia", Madeline breathed out as her more energetic twin ran to the corner.

~~xXXx~~

Once they had reached the school they got of with a gloomy aura surrounding them. They knew exactly what waited passed the seemingly pretty red doors of Hetalia High. The students although looked properly dressed were devils. Amelia was bitting her nails again and ad even scrapped her nail polish of her nails. They went into the school campus being greeted by the same cat calls they always got from the boys. Madeline held onto Amelia's arms shrinking away. Amelia didn't mind. Her sister was fragile. "Ahh you girls are such dorks. No wonder you have no boyfriends", one of them chuckled.

Amelia huffed passing down the hallway to reach their friends. Lovina Vargas and Feliciana Vargas. The Vargas twins 16 years old like them were Italian girls with a high sense of fashion. Even with their good looks they were looked down upon because of Feliciana's sister. Feliciana was the school cutie loved by everyone, but aa for her sister it was the opposite. Lovina's foul attitude had guys desiring what they could not get, so they merely avoid them both calling them geeks. Lovina had hazel colored eyes and long brunette locks with a pink head band pulling her hair back. She had a scowl decorating her features as she scolded her twin. Feliciana had big honey brown eyes and lighter orange-brown hair that was in a messy bun. She had tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Hey guys", Amelia waved to them. Lovina turned to her sighing. "Bastards gave you a hard time?" she asked. "Oh I wonder how you knew?" Amelia groaned sarcastically. "The foul look on your face", Lovina slipped an amused lazy smile. "Dude, I've been thinking of how tired I am of being pushed around by those bitches!" Amelia said passionately. "But what can we do about it?" Feliciana wondered. "I don't know, but I'll figure something out. Anyways I'll see you girls later", Amelia waved walking away. She ran up the stairs to her locker taking out a few of her books for class. When she looked at the time her eyes widened.

She only had two minutes to get to class. She ran down the steps hurriedly and didn't take notice of the most popular girl, Nikki Coleman, as she extende her heel to trip her. Amelia gasped as she fell bumped into someone and fell flat on the ground. Papers and books alike flying every direction. Everyone laughed loudly at her as she shuffled for her papers. Some of the students stepped on them as they rushed to their class. Amelia wanted to die, and reaching for a paper another hand was over hers. Amelia looked up to see her dream crush right in front of her. It was the most cliche drama movie scene. Girl drops papers and crush helps her, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

It was the President of the Student Council, and one of the popular guys in the school, Arthur Kirkland. Amelia blushed and removed her hand as he helped her gather her belongings. He helped her up gently. "You bumped into me. Are you alright, madam?" Arthur asked her. Amelia blushed stuttering, "U-Uh, Y-yeah I'm so s-sorry I bumped into you". Arthur smiled at her dismissing her apology. He was clearly such a gentleman, but everyone was aware he liked the wild girls. "It's alright. I'll take you to class so you aren't late", Arthur offered as she nodded. What she didn't see was the fuming look of Nikki burning holes in the back of her head as she was extremely jealous.

"So what's your name?" Arthur asked her. "Amelia, Amelia F. Jones and yours?" Amelia said pretending like she didn't have a clue who he was. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland", he grinned. Amelia felt pretty awkward and she tried being as charming as possible, but at seeing her class she seemed a bit rushed. "Uh, my class is there. Thanks for bringing me, Arthur", she blushed a bit. "It was my pleasure. I'd love to have another chat with you some other time, Amelia", Arthur smiled. "Yeah, anytime", she muttered shyly going in after waving goodbye. 'Arthur Kirkland spoke with me!' Amelia thought wildly.

~~with Lovina~~

Lovina entered her cooking class and as usual all the tables were filled up in exception of her own that was on the other hand completely empty like every single day. She sat down while her classmates snickered. She was a great cook don't get it wrong, but she was too good for the others. The reason they were snickering was because obviously they planned to sabotage her recipe once more.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Lovina hissed making them shrink away. The teacher was one who thought Lovina was a horrible cook. The reason was that they didn't just mess up her food once or twice, but every time she cooked. Which by the time the teacher tasted her food she would spit it out or keel over in sickness. "Today class we'll be making a chocolate cake. The utensils are on the table. This is a quiz cook part of our desserts unit so try your best. Before I forget, allow me to present to you a new addition to the cooking class our own soccer star Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", the teacher grinned. Lovina dropped the wooden spoon from her hand to look at her big time crush grinning humbly and sheepishly at the teacher's tittle for him.

The girls were squealing uncontrollably while the boys who were in a good position in the popularity chain waved or called at him. Lovina decides to ignore him as much as possible. "Antonio, please do sit where you'd like", the teacher smiled. Great. Then they wonder why there's cliques and outcast lije herself. She knew or thought he'd run of with the popular hoes. In anger, she began to mix the batter too quickly and maybe violently. "You know, mixing the batter like that could potentially cause it to not inflate", she heard someone say. She stopped suddenly looking up to see the sexy Spaniard God leaning on her table with a charming little smile.

"What bastard? Come to make fun if my solitude because I have no time for that cazzo", she said defensively. Antonio chuckled amused before grinning a white toothed grin. "Italian? Gorgeous language. Has anyone told you how beautiful you look when you curse in your native tongue. Don't be offended, querida, I desire only to cook with an expert when I see one", he smiled charmingly once more. Lovina huffed pretending to not care that he joined her even when she was blushing furiously. She heard him shuffling and curiously looked at him continue her work mixing the batter with such a careful movement.

Lovina looked around to see jealous glares turn her way. She ignored them and decided to chat with the Spaniard, and to her own surprise they even began to laugh as they finished the cake. The teacher had tasted every cake and seem hesitant to try theirs, but did so anyways and hummed loudly in delight. Lovina and Antonio looked at each other with a smile.

~~xXXx~~

"Today could count as the best day of my life", Amelia and Lovina sighed in unison. They turned to each other startled. They grinned widely before urging each other to spill out the reason. "Okay, Arthur you know that one that is really popular, bumped into me as I tripped not only did he help me with papers, but he walked me to class!" Amelia squealed. "No way! As for me Antonio Carriedo from that british guy's group entered my class and he cooked with me", Lovina whispered excitedly. "So lucky!" Amelia said shocked.

But the situation wasn't as good with their other two members who came to them crying and covered in mud. "Madeline! Feliciana! What happened?!" Amelia asked. "I-It's just we were outside for PE and w-we tripped over each other in a turn and does two popular twin brothers Gilbert and Ludwig Beildsmitch were there and they helped us up. A-And then after some girls were jealous and pushed us into the mud and made the other boys throw more at u-us", Feliciana cried. Lovina and Amelia clenched their fists and stomped to the gym just next to the track. They saw the girls giggling about the earlier events.

Without any hesitation Lovina grabbed the girl by the shirt and punched her once in the face. Amelia grabbed the other girl and punched her as well. Before they could make another move a few guys grabbed them while the girls on the floor got their revenge with kicks. One of the boys came in after a bit with two buckets full of mud. The girls laughed as the boys poured it on them. "Make this a lesson not to get near our boys. That message was from Nikki", the girl laughed leaving with her stupid group of monkeys. Amelia was pissed, but too embarrassed to show it. They had to get out of there. They ran out getting their sisters to see all their crushes unfortunately passing by. They looked at them with genuine concern as they ran out the doors. "What do you think happened to them?" Gilbert asked confused. "I think we might have caused them some serious trouble", Arthur said quietly as they nodded in agreement.

~~xXXx~~

"I have had enough if their shit!" Lovina yelled. "Sorella, please calm down", Feliciana inquired. They stayed silent for a minute before Amelia spoke up. "I think it's time to play a game. We are going to pretend to be just like those girls and we'll destroy them with their own dirty schemes. We're breaking all the rules", Amelia said firmly. "How?" Madeline asked. "Dressing and acting like them", Amelia winked. Lovina looked at her like she was crazy. "You're kidding", Lovina stated. "Come on, it'd only be for revenge. We'd probably look better than them", Amelia winked.

Lovina stayed silent her brows furrowed and eyes closed having a usual internal battle before nodding. "Okay, but only this time", she reiterated. "I'm sure you won't regret it as much. Sleep over at my house. I'll do the shopping", Amelia grinned. As they all headed to the agreed location Amelia smiled. She would finally put an end to the constant bullying and show what she was really made up. "We'll show them", she smirked.

Crystal: well I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be the real beginning to the song chapters. Until next chapter :)


End file.
